Como é Boa a Primavera!
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Como é esplêndida a Primavera, não? Yaoi, Kurosakicest. Presente de aniversário para a Bih.


**Como é Boa a Primavera!**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Como é esplêndida a Primavera, não?_

**Categoria: **_Romance/Comédia_

**Ship: **_Isshin/Ichigo, Kurosakicest._

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach não me pertence, daí. Mas lá em Pato Branco conta-se a história de um homem chamado Tito Kubo, que nas noites de lua cheia..._

**Avisos: **_Yaoi, insinuação de Lemon E incesto, ou seja, dois homens gostosos aparentados se pegando. Não gosta não leia. Ichigo ligeiramente (?) OOC. Presente de aniversário pra Bih. Parabéns, filhota! o/ #Joga confetes#_

**X o X o X o X**

Primavera, estação dos apaixonados. Época em que a vida se renova e explode com força após os rigores do Inverno. Dias em que casais apaixonados declamam seu amor ao mundo, principalmente em parques e outras áreas públicas, e moças com corpetes justíssimos sobem no topo de montanhas para rodopiarem e cantarem sobre colinas que ganham vida com o som da música.

O Sol brilhava glorioso no céu azul e límpido; nas montanhas verdejantes as cerejeiras floresciam, e encarrapitadas em seus troncos as cigarras chiavam; os rouxinóis gorjeavam com alegria, as lebres corriam por entre os campos floridos e as libélulas voejavam pelos lagos.

Até que um potente grito histérico de muitos decibéis de altura propagou-se pelas montanhas, assustando as pobres aves e vários outros seres que saltitavam alegremente pelos campos floridos.

O escandaloso berro em questão, que matou de susto um pobre e desavisado esquilo, fez margaridas secaram e causou o infarto de três belas carpas rajadas originou-se em uma solitária casa situada nos altos de uma montanha, e foi dado por um jovem magrelo e de bagunçados cabelos alaranjados.

Kurosaki Ichigo, o jovem de bons pulmões e excelente garganta em questão, havia gritado pelos seguintes motivos:

Ao acordar naquela manhã, Ichigo constatou simultaneamente que:

Um - Estava sem roupas e alguém mordia sua orelha esquerda. Alguém com uma barba malfeita e espetadiça.

Dois - Um braço muito musculoso e peludo o envolvia.

Três - Só havia outra pessoa naquela montanha com ele. Seu pai, Kurosaki Isshin.

Quatro - O pai em questão estava igualmente pelado, e seu corpo musculoso estava bem junto às suas costas.

Cinco - Ichigo sentia estranhas dores em uma parte do corpo que preferia não comentar.

Seis - Certa parte anatômica erétil de seu pai estava alegremente ativa e pressionada contra a região situada após sua quarta vértebra lombar.

E o pior de tudo: Certa parte sua parecia estar gostando.

Somando-se tais fatos com as lembranças da noite anterior está explicada a origem do grito - acompanhado de um pulo espetacular - que, na estação anterior, teria provocado avalanches em toda a região.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!! Dê cá um abraço no papai!", gritou seu pai em resposta. Isshin sorriu travessamente ao fitar o baixo ventre do filho, que com o susto havia aterrissado de bunda no outro lado do quarto.

"Esse é o meu garoto, esbanjando energia tão cedo! Querendo deixar o papai exausto de novo, hein?", falou dando uma piscadela, seguida do famoso olhar 43 e de um beijinho assoprado no ar. Desesperado, Ichigo se levantou de um salto, esfregando as nádegas doloridas e andando em círculos.

"Kami-sama, Kami-sama, Kami-sama! Como é que isso foi acontecer, como, COMO?!", choramingou o jovem com os olhos lacrimejantes, deixando-se cair em uma poltrona perto do banheiro e afundando o rosto entre as mãos.

"Foi a mágica da Primavera!", respondeu Isshin piscando com ar sonhador, levando as mãos unidas ao rosto e suspirando. "O amor está no ar! Benditas sejam as montanhas! Não se lembra? Nós estávamos brigando pelo último bolinho e acabamos nos beijando. Aí uma coisa levou à outra, você me derrubou nessa poltrona aí e começou a me morder e... Oh, o papai está tão orgulhoso de você, Ichigo!", completou o homem com os olhos faiscando de felicidade.

"Argh, não me diga! Isso foi uma pergunta retórica, seu depravado!", cortou Ichigo pulando da poltrona se correndo para o espelho, horrorizando-se ao constatar que estava cheio de arranhões e marcas de chupão por todo o corpo e que suas nádegas estavam avermelhadas.

"Tarado? Eu?! Olha o que você fez comigo!", respondeu Isshin sentando-se na cama e apontando para uma série de marcas e mordidas em seu dorso, que trilhavam um caminho sem volta rumo ao sul do abdômen.

"Foi você!", berrou Ichigo desvairado, apontando um dedo acusatório. "A culpa foi sua, você me encheu o saco pra virmos para as montanhas e... OH, MEU DEUS! FOI PRA ME FINALMENTE CONSEGUIR ME AGARRAR, NÃO FOI?! MEU DEUS!! MEU PRÓPRIO PAI, SANGUE DO MEU SANGUE, VIVE ME AGARRANDO COMO UM CACHORRO NO CIO!! ISSO IA ACABAR EM SANGUE, EU SABIA!!", gritou o jovem escandalizado.

"Como você pode dizer isso do seu pai?!", disse Isshin com lágrima nos olhos. "Eu só quis vir aqui com você para nós passarmos mais tempos juntos e nos distanciarmos um pouco da vida urbana! O que aconteceu foi o destino! E de que sangue você está falando? O papai foi tão gentil!"

"Foi o álcool, isso sim! Aqueles bolinhos estavam batizados, tenho certeza... Pra que então trouxe essas bebidas pra cá se queria se distanciar das coisas mundanas?"

"Ora, e qual a graça de vir pras montanhas se desintoxicar sem encher a cara? Esqueça isso e venha para o colinho do papai!", bradou Isshin abrindo os braços, bem como um sorriso ofuscante. Ichigo olhou bem para o colo de seu pai, e entrou em pânico.

"Afaste-se de mim, demônio! Oh, eu devia estar louco quando aceitei vir para as montanhas com você!", apontou acusadoramente.

"Que tem de mal em um filho tirar uma casquinha do pai? É amor!"

"Que amor o quê! Isso que nós fizemos foi incesto, seu velho maluco! Seremos castigados com o fogo divino!"

"O fogo veio mais de baixo..."

"Cale a boca, corruptor de filhos! Foi só um erro!"

"Um?"

"Certo, quatro erros. Mas não vai acontecer nunca mais!"

"Mas Ichigo, ontem você deixou o papai exausto! Eu não fazia idéia de que meu filho era tão bom mordendo e usando a língua... E você não reclamou nas quatro vezes, muito pelo contrário! Você mudou a pontuação!"

"Hein? Pontuação?"

"Sim!", concordou Isshin alegremente. "No comecinho você dizia 'Pai, não! Pára! Não! Pára, velho! Não! Pára!', mas rapidinho você passou a gritar 'Pai, não pára!Não pára, velho! Não pára!' "

Ao ouvir isso Ichigo voltou a choramingar e rolar pelo chão, se martirizando. Sentado na cama, Isshin bocejava de tédio. Decidido a dar fim ao ataque de pelancas do filho, o moreno gostoso levantou-se da cama, aproveitando a distração de Ichigo para acertá-lo com uma voadora na fuça e derrubá-lo na poltrona.

"Deixa de frescuras, Ichigo! Nunca ouviu dizer que com parente é mais quente?", falou agarrando o rapaz pelos pulsos e sentando-se em seu colo.

"Isso é uma frase sua! O que nós fizemos foi horrível e..."

O que quer que Ichigo fosse continuar resmungando foi interrompido por um senhor beijo de língua de Isshin, chupão esse que deixou suas pernas bambas e fez seu coração dançar a rumba, e o jovem tinha certeza que aquilo que batia em seu umbigo não era o cotovelo de seu pai.

"Ichigo.", começou a falar o homem com um timbre de voz carregado de desejo e impaciência que Ichigo jamais ouvira antes, e que estava causando reações bastante efusivas em seu corpo. "Chega de brincadeiras. Você se lembra muito bem do que houve aqui essa noite, e eu não fiz tudo sozinho. E nem com a ajuda de álcool."

"Mas..."

"E isso aqui", sussurrou roucamente enquanto agarrou sem a menor cerimônia a parte anatômica erétil de Ichigo, parte essa que já balançava animadamente com o contato mais que íntimo entre os dois corpos. "Não é um sinal de consciência pesada e arrependida."

Ichigo começou a sentir um leve tremelique nas pernas, agradecendo por não estar de pé, ou já teria desabado feito jaca mole no chão. Sua consciência gritava a plenos pulmões que aquilo era errado, mas no momento ela era ligeiramente derrotada pelo tesão, que elevava exponencialmente sua libido a níveis superiores à altura da cordilheira do Himalaia. Sua mente registrava perfeitamente o fato de que aquele homem que o olhava como um predador querendo virá-lo do avesso era seu genitor, mas tudo o que seu corpo registrava era os músculos fortes o envolvendo, o cheiro mui atrativo de um macho-alfa sussurrando em seu ouvido, o peito peludo, as pernas bem torneadas e o membro rijo que parecia querer furar seu umbigo.

"Eu não me arrependo, e nem você. Mas não irei forçá-lo a nada...", sentenciou calmamente Isshin, soltando devagar as mãos de Ichigo e fazendo menção de se levantar. O rapaz, atormentado pelas sensações conflitantes, impediu-o.

"Oh, merda.". Sua voz era quase um sussurro. "Foda-se.", completou puxando o pai para si. Isshin sorriu triunfante.

"Eu sabia!", exultou ele, "Venha, Ichigo, sente-se no colo do pap...", não completou a frase, pois Ichigo calou sua boca beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã. Os dois despencaram da poltrona, mas estavam ocupados demais se apalpando, mordendo e lambendo para notarem.

A consciência de Ichigo ainda tentou argumentar, mas foi violentamente metralhada por sua libido e calou-se de vez.

Mais uma série de ruídos cortava as montanhas. Irritados, os rouxinóis partiram para os montes vizinhos e as cigarras desistiram de tentar cantar.

Muitas posições fisicamente desafiadoras, ejaculações e cômodos revirados depois os dois Kurosaki encontravam-se estirados no chão, exaustos demais para emitirem algum som. Chiando, Ichigo foi se arrastando para a cozinha para beber água, visto que ambos estavam desidratados a nível crítico. Após uma série de esforços sobre-humanos e malabarismos ele conseguiu prender uma garrafa de água entre os joelhos - visto que não conseguia sequer mover os dedos - e fez o sofrido trajeto de volta. Após uma árdua batalha para abrirem a garrafa conseguiram beber o sacrossanto líquido, ainda que a maior parte do conteúdo caísse no chão com o processo. Os dois se olharam, tentaram articular algumas palavras e desmaiaram.

Algumas horas mais tarde, os dois foram despertados por pontadas violentas e rugidos retumbantes no estômago e, esfomeados até a alma, devoravam furiosamente o que encontravam na mesa.

"Eu devo estar louco", resmungou Ichigo comendo mais uma banana e esquecendo-se de tirar a casca. "Minha sanidade foi dar um passeio e se perdeu nos campos de girassóis."

"Pare de reclamar, filho mau-caráter! Agora quem me agarrou foi você!", devolveu Isshin engolindo alguns bolinhos e bebendo suco.

"Foi mesmo...", murmurou o rapaz cabisbaixo, mas logo ergueu a cabeça. "Quer saber?", falou olhando Isshin nos olhos, um leve sorriso brincando em sua face. "Fiz, gostei e não me arrependo."

O moreno olhou para o rapaz, seus olhos brilhando com vários pensamentos nada puros e católicos passando em sua mente. De pronto levantou-se e correu para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ichigo não entendeu nada e continuou comendo como um refugiado de terceiro mundo.

"ICHIGO!", berrou de súbito o homem, fazendo o jovem ruivo se assustar e se engasgar com um morango gigante.

"Q-Que foi?", ofegou Ichigo após engolir a seco o fruto anabolizado.

"VENHA TOMAR BANHO COM O PAPAI!" , berrou Isshin abrindo os braços e dando um de seus sorrisos tarados. Ichigo o olhou por uns instantes como se ele fosse um alienígena, mas após raciocinar brevemente constatou que depois do que havia rolado naquela cabana à tarde, bem... Aquele convite era perfeitamente normal.

"Só posso estar louco.", murmurou mais uma vez, antes de se levantar e correr para o banheiro, jogando-se nos braços do Kurosaki mais velho.

Mais uma série de ruídos escandalosos ecoou pela montanha, afugentando de vez os poucos animais esperançosos que restavam nela, incluindo a família do esquilo morto.

Como é esplêndida a Primavera, não?

**Owari**

**N/A: **_Essa foi a coisa mais biruta que já escrevi. O.o AUAHUAUHAHUAHUAHUAHUHUAHUAHUAHUAHUHAUAHAHA_

_Só digo uma coisa: Eu não bebi antes de escrever isso, okaz? Juro!_

_Bih, filhota do meu coração, espero que você tenha gostado dessa fic nonsense, ela foi feita com muito amor e Sazon, viu? S2_

_A AsuKaka ia ser Drama, mas achei mais legal te dar isso 8D Espero que você não me odeie por isso. ;-;_

_E a próxima será PWP, eu juro!_

_**Deixem reviews ou suas bundas ficarão com a cara de D. Pedro I! **_


End file.
